Don’t Blink
by Vegito Ultra Instinct
Summary: 3 years have passed since Kuvira’s invasion. Korra hoped life would back to normal as normal can be. But when people start disappering, Korra and her friends feel like their being watched by someone or something. And all this ties together with a man called the Doctor. But all they can ask is, Doctor Who
1. The old town of TuZin

_3 years after Kuviras invasion_

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind howled in the night as dust blew through the area of Tu Zin, the old abandoned town out in the mountain ranges. Korra and Asami walked over to the town and were concerned by the state of the place. "Why are we here again" said Asami questioningly. "I don't know. All Lin said was that strange things keep happening here and several people seem to have disappeared and she wanted us to see what it was about. Why, you scared" said Korra trying to act tough, even though she was a little spooked too. "No" said Asami trying to be brave "I'm just curious why we have to do it and not the police force". Korra nodded in agreement to what she said and walked up to the first house they went to.

Wind blew through the town as wind chimes jangled through it. They carefully proceded to walk into the first house. Then Korra told Asami "I think it'd be best if we check different houses, just so we can get this done faster." "Ok. Holler if you see anything." "Ok". They both went their separate ways. Cora stepped into the house. Inside she saw nothing but broken floors broken glass and a couple of furnitures on their sides. She saw An opening to the roof. Not wanting to step on anything painful she air banded her self up to the an opening to the roof. Not wanting to step on anything painful she, air bandit herself up to the Second floor. When she got in there there was absolutely nothing in there but a broken window and she then she saw something in the corner. She couldn't see what it is but it looked like a person. She shine the light towards to see what it was. When she got closer she realized it was a statue of a look like a lady with wings covering her eyes. Almost like she was weeping. "Strange looking piece of art. Wonder what it's doing up here" she thought. She then jumped out the window and proceeded to look at the next house. Both Korra and Asami checked all the houses and found nothing of use. No Clothing. No personal items. Nothing that would help them with this case. They then went to the last house which was the biggest house in this ghost town it was big enough that was a big family. "Well we found nothing so far but if there's nothing in this house then there's nothing to report and nothing really going on here." They walked inside to check it out before they went home.

When they went inside, they saw a set of stairs going up and side door going in the other direction. "OK I'll check upstairs while you check that way. Holler if you see anything out of the ordinary" said Korra. They parted ways to search the house. Korra Walked upstairs and saw something that caught her eye. It was another angel statue covering it dies like it was weepy. "Strange, wonder who brought these up here." She then proceeded down to the end of the hall with two doors on each side. She opened the letter door and peaked inside. Inside work couple of toys a fallen shelf had a busted window. And a big hole in the side of the wall. "Must've been a kid's room. She then opened the other door. She saw a bed with no mattress a hole in the floor in the fallen dresser. " might've been a guest bedroom". She shut the door then walk to the other side of the hole. But as she got closer to it she looked at the statue again and something looked off about it. "Wasn't that statue facing the stairs and not the way I was going. Maybe it's just me being tired." She shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to the other side of the hall.

After finding nothing of use in the other rooms, she walked back down the stairs only to feel like she was being watched. She then called Asami's name but no response. She called again and again but no answer. Korra was starting to get paranoid. First those strange statues, now Asami's not answering. She was looking for her asuming for the worst. Then she felt a hand cling to her shoulder. Korra jumped up and screamed. She quickly turned around only for it to be Asami. "Why would you do that. You trying to give me a heart attack" said Korra panting. "Oh come on. I'm just having some fun. I mean this place is perfect for a haunted house." "We not here to have fun. We're here to figure out what's going on with this place but so far the only strange thing I found is a couple statues out of place. Now come on"

They both then proceeded to a room they had not checked yet. They both took a look inside. What they saw was a chandelier on the floor and a busted table. "I'm guessing this must've been the dining room" said Korra. Asami flashed the light around the room to see what else was in it she then pointed it at the wall adjacent to her and saw what looked to be writing behind the wallpaper. "Hey Korra, look over there" said Asami as she pointed at the wall. Korra looked at the wall and saw the writing as well. She walked over to it and pulled down the wallpaper. She pulled it until she saw a word that scared her. In black letters was the word **"****beware". **She stepped back a bit and was a little concerned by it. She looked over at Asami and saw that she was concerned too. She then proceeded to peel the wall until she saw in words** "Beware the weeping angels".** She then peeled more wallpaper and it said **"oh and duck"**. " "What does this mean" said Korra as many things raced through her head. Asami then joined Korra in peeling the wallpaper down and saw that there was more writing on the wall. The writing was the same as before only it said "**Korra and Asami duck now".** "What. How does it know our names." They looked at each other in fear. More wallpaper was peeled down and this time it said **"seriously duck now".** Korra looked carefully at the writing and took it seriously. "Get down" she screamed as she grabbed Asami and ducked down. As they did so they heard window shatter and a thud against the wall. They quickly got up and left in the direction that the window was shattered. Asami pointed the light at the floor and saw a big rock. They walked closer to the window and saw a statue of an angel covering its eyes. "It's like those two I saw before" said Korra. She then looked back at the words. **Beware the weeping angels.** This made her heart skip a beat. She then tore down the last of the wallpaper on the wall and both of them saw the last words which were **Love from The Doctor (139 AG).** Korra looked at the name, wondering Dr Who.


	2. Searching for an answer

Korra and Asami decided to stay at Mako and Bolins new house. It was a lot closer and they both didn't want to drive home so late at night. They let themselves in, knowing that they were probably asleep. They set their things down and walked upstairs to the guests bedrooms. When they got to the top, they heard voices in one of the rooms. They opened and saw 5 phonographs running, and they seemed to be the same person or man, because they all sounded the same. They heard a man talking and he was talking about blinking and angels, and occasionally hear a woman's voice on them.

"What do you think this is all about. Why are those phonographs saying them same things over and over" questioned Korra

"I don't know. Let's ask them tomorrow. I'm tired" said Asmai groggily.

They closed the door and went to sleep in the guest bedroom and slept through the night.

Morning rose in the house. Korra and her friends were eating breakfast, but Bolin was in the room with the phonographs.

Korra finally decided to ask Mako "What's with the phonographs upstairs. What's Bolin doing with them"

"I don't know. He says that there's a secret message in those 5 different songs. They all have a man talking about blinking and crying angels, I think. Anyways he's been trying to crack it, but in my opinion it's just a edit mistake."

"I see. Well we better get back to Republic City and report what we have" said Asami as she finished her breakfast.

"Right. We'll see you later Mako" said Korra as both of them went out the door.

_Republic City Police Station _

"You really expect me to believe a story as silly as that" said Lin with disbelief.

Korra and Asami had returned to the police station and they told Lin all about the things that happened at Tu Zin, to which Lin didn't believe them.

"We swear it's the truth. There was writing on the wall for us in that abandoned house. Come with us we can prove it" said Asami.

"Look, I've got my hands tied at the moment. I'll send an officer to go with you and you can tell them about this and they can report it for me."

"But wait..." said Asami but Lin had already left the room.

"Argh. That woman is impossible" grunted Korra. Then an officer who looked like he was in his mid-40s walked over to the both of them.

"Hello I am Jahn Sayan and Officer Beifong told me to follow you two to the abandoned town Tu Zin, is that right."

"Yes. Follow us and will show you" said Asami, annoyed.

They drove out towards the town and walked up to the big house. They both were a little scared to be coming back again. But at least it was daytime and they could see things now.

"So where is this mysterious writing" questioned the officer.

"It's this way follow us" Korra said.

They led him to the dining room where the writing still was. The officer looked at it and said "What. What about this."

"Well look at it. It's says our names on it but we were only here last night. How could they have known that we would be here yesterday" said Korra concerningly.

"And it says beware the weeping angels. Does it mean like those statues out there" as Korra pointed to the statue that was standing in the sand outside.

The officer looked out and saw the statue, covering its eyes. The officer continue to look at the statue as Korra continued on.

"And who's The doctor. I mean is that person's job or is that a name because if so then Doctor Who."

"I don't know. Could it be a stalker maybe. And near that name it says 139 AG. Could it have been when it was painted."

"No way. That's nearly 40 years ago. There's no way this was written 40 years ago" said Asami.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. It's just writing that I see here. For all we know it's just a prank. For all I know you two could've done this" said the officer in a stern voice.

"But we swear we didn't do this we were just here…" continued Asami before they all heard. Knock. Knock. Knock.

They all stopped and listened again. Knock. Knock. Knock. There it was again and it was at the front of the house.

"Are you expecting someone" said Jahn.

"No, were you" questioned Korra.

"No."

"Then who could it be" questioned Asami

"Me and Asami will go and see. You wait here Jahn and we'll hauler if there's a problem" said Korra

"Ok. Be careful" as Jahn stayed behind and watched closely

Korra and Asami walked carefully over to the door and saw a silhouette shining through the glass. They both readied their defenses in case if it was an attacker. They opened the door and saw a man who looked like he was in his mid-30s in a nice suit, holding an envelope.

As they continued to study the man, he spoke up "Hello are you avatar Korra and Asami"

Both of them looked at other in disbelief then back at the man. "Yes we are" said Asami

"Ah good. I have this letter that I was supposed to deliver to you" said the man as he held out the letter. Asami excepted the letter then asked "How did you know we'd be here"

"I was told to give that letter to you two, on this date, at this exact location, at this exact time" continued the man.

"That letter looks old" Korra said.

"That's because it is. It's nearly 70 years old. It was given to me by my grandfather, and he told me to give it to you."

Jahn listened to the conversation and began wondering who that man was, when suddenly he heard a whoosh and a thud behind him. He jumped back and looked back into the room. Nothing. He quietly walked back to the room and looked out the big glass window and saw that same angel statue still standing there in the sand. He then went back to the door to listen, only to suddenly feel like he was being watched by something.

"And just who exactly was your grandpa" questioned Korra.

"His name was Jahn Smith, but he wanted me to tell his real name before marriage. It was Jahn Sayan."

Both Korra and Asami looked at each other with disbelief and curiosity in their eyes they look back at the man and said "What was his name again."

"Jahn. Jahn Su Sayan"

_Thud _

(**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started so I won't be able to update my stories for a while. I'll still write them but it'll be a while for them to come out. Thanks again for reading my stories and feel free to comment on them)


	3. Message

For this story I will be continuing it on my wattpad account. So if you want more updates on this story go to GeneratorRex20 on Wattpad. Thanks for reading. Bye.


End file.
